Remedios Caseros
by Gretzilla
Summary: -Hermione Jane Granger, hay cosas que no están en los libros… ¿Has escuchado hablar de los remedios caseros? One-Shot// HermixGinny//Fem-slash


**Remedios Caseros**

By:GretZilla

_Hola Hola! _

_Este es mi primer fic sobre la saga de Harry Potter , siempre me ha gustado , pero no me había animado a escribirlo hasta que encontré está pareja y el aparente juego de poderes .Espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden dejar Review! _

--------

_-¡No lo comas!_ – gritaron Fred y George al unisonó.

Era demasiado tarde el dulce estaba ahora en su boca, Hermione reacciono al grito escupiéndolo al piso .

_-¿Qué es esto?_ –pregunto alarmada

-_Es nuevo, son caramelos experimentales..._ –dijo George

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa , por que lo dejan en un lugar así ?_

-_Íbamos a quitarlos_

-_No realmente, eran para Ginny, disculpa_ –agrego Fred

-_Bueno .. Lo que esta hecho, hecho esta…¿Qué se supone que hace?_

-_No estamos seguro, te puede dar desde_ – comenzó Fred

-_Hipo_

-_Diarrea_

-_Teñir tu piel de verde_

_-Fiebre _

_-¡Esta bien! Ya entendí… ¿Cuándo empezara a surgir efecto?_ –quebrándose la voz en la última pregunta.

Estimamos que en 5 minutos lo sabremos.

Indignada Hermione se sentó en la cama cruzando los brazos.

-_Espera aquí_

-_Sea el efecto que sea_

-_Se pasara en una hora_

-_No tardamos _–dijeron los gemelos

Sabía que Fred y George no tenían la culpa, pero le frustraba haber cedido ante un pequeño antojo, ahora a consecuencia de eso, era parte de un experimento bastante repugnante.

La puerta se abrió y Harry entró a la habitación

-_Me acabo de encontrar a Fred y George ... ya me pusieron al tanto._

Hermione se limito a dirigirle una mirada caprichosa

Detrás de Harry le siguió Ron

-_Si te hace sentir mejor, solo será por una hora –sea lo que sea-_

-_Eso es muy reconfortante Ronald… lástima que no te esté pasando a ti _

En medio de esa frase comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en la garganta , bajando al pecho …

-_¡Hip!_

-_¡Fuiste afortunada! Te toco el hipo – dijo Ron emocionado_

_-Supongo que –hip-puedo haber sido hip peor_

Pero había hablado demasiado pronto, de un instante a otro su cabeza comenzó a distorsionar la imagen, elevando su temperatura bruscamente, cayendo en la cama.

-¡_Hermione!_

Siendo lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse.

-¿_No que solo era un síntoma?_ – preguntaba preocupado Ron

-_Por algo se llama_

-_Experimento_ – termino la oración George

La castaña se encontraba recostada en la cama de Ginny

-¿_Qué –hip-paso?_

-_Al parecer hicimos muy bien el dulce_ –replico Fred

-_Se te pasara en una hora _

-¿_Cómo –hip- están tan –hip seguros?_

-_Lo que hacemos es aproximadamente de esa duración, son salta clases, no duran más._

Hermione con la fiebre apenas podía pensar en alguna solución.

-_¿Y –hip-Ginny?_

-_No le importara que estés en su cama, regresará más tarde_.- le afirmo Harry

-_Aún estando en estado agonizante, tienes moral, eres muy rara Hermione_ – dijo Ron

_-¿Tienen –hip- alguna idea –hip- para el antídoto?_

-_No , recién las creamos ayer _... pero tal vez si le ponemos un hechizo …

Mientras los gemelos se cuestionaban sobre los dulces la señorita Granger maquinaba en su mente un plan para quitarse los horribles malestares pero simplemente su mente estaba en blanco.

-_No te preocupes Hermi , buscaremos un antídoto o lo que sea para acelerar el proceso_ – dijo Harry mientras apoyaba su mando en su hombre tratando de tranquilizarla.

Todos los chicos salieron de la habitación discutiendo una posible solución. El ruido desaparecía del pasillo, para ir pasando pisos abajo.

-_Al menos hicieron bien la pastilla_ – pensó Hermione.

Mientras pensaba, comenzó a adormilarse quedarse en cuestión de minutos profundamente dormida.

_-¡Hola Hermione!_ –grito una voz aguda

La castaña se limito a abrirlos ojos, tratando de darle cara a la voz que le hablaba.

_-¿Cómo te sientes?_

Era Ginny Weasley, llevaba un saco marrón que hacía con su cabello naranja

-_Creo que… ya mejor_

-_Mis hermanos me dijeron de su trampa fallida y que tu, fuiste la afortunada._

-_Si .._

Ginny le toco la frente

-_Todavía tienes fiebre_ – mintió

-_Disculpa Ginny, olvide que es tu cama_ –levantándose con un movimiento brusco

-_Descuida, prefiero mil veces que estés ahí y no los trolls de mis hermanos j aja ja._

-_Antes de dormir .. Estuve pensando y no se me ocurrió nada._

-_Supongo que rebuscaste en tu índice mental ¿no?_

Hermione dejo escapar una sonrisa

-_Hermione Jane Granger, hay cosas que no están en los libros… ¿Has escuchado hablar de los remedios caseros?_

-_Si, pero no están comprobados_ – afirmó muy segura Granger

-_MMmm.… te diré un secretito… se como quitarte el efecto_

_-¿En serio?_ – preguntó intrigada

La pequeña Weasley asentó con la cabeza

_-¿Confías en tu mejor amiga?_

-_Si…_

Entonces cierra los ojos, le ordeno la pelirroja a su compañera

Hermione tenía la seguridad de que no funcionaría, no había poder mágico ni muggle para quitarle los síntomas, sin embargo le estaba ando a Ginny la oportunidad de descubrirlo por ella misma, para ella solo era una lección de enseñanza.

Con esto en mente, cerro los ojos.

En ese momento sintió en su rostro la respiración de su compañera seguido de sus suaves labios, estos se encontraron, comenzaron a darse un suave y placentero masaje , o al menos lo suficiente para permitir un apasionado toque de lenguas , las manos de la pellirroja sostenía la cabeza de Granger , este momento fue interrumpido por el estruendoso sonido de la madrea crujiendo , traduciendo que era el momento de parar.

Ambas se separaron, la enferma estaba desconcertada en cambio la Weasley parecía satisfecha.

-_Se te pasará en unos minutos_ –Ginny salió de la habitación dirigiéndole una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

No se había ni cerrado la puerta cuando entran como estampida Ron y Fred, acompañado de Harry y George .

-_Encontramos la solución_ –dijo Ron lleno de júbilo

-_¿Encontramos? Tu estabas dando vueltas solo estorbando _–refunfuño su hermano George

-_Si, mira solo basta con beberlo…_

-_Chicos…_ interrumpió Harry - _Fuimos muy lentos…_

-_¿Por qué?-_No tenían idea de lo que Potter decía hasta que señalo con el dedo índice el reloj de pared.

-_Demasiado bueno para ser verdad_- menciono Fred

-_No entendi_ – confeso Ron con una mueca

-_Ya pasó una hora e incluso unos minutos más ... ya paso el efecto… o ¿Me equivoco?_ –explico Harry mientras se dirigía a Hermione.

-_Tienes razón… ¡Ya puedo hablar! sin el molesto hipo_ –contesto alegre.

-_Bueno ... Disculpe por las molestias causadas señorita Granger , pero tenemos que arreglar el desastre que hicimos en la cocina .. si mamá se entera no nos irá nada bien._

-_Cualquier cosa, estamos abajo_ – añadió Ron antes de abandonar el cuarto.

La chica permaneció unos momentos sentada, agradecida de que todo se hubiera desvaneció resumiendo la hora más molesta de su vida, llego al evento del beso.

_-¿Entonces? ¡Todo fue un engaño! Ginny Weasley me engaño ..! Para be –besarme!_

Llevándose inmediatamente la mano a su boca, no le había desagradado el beso, lo que le frustraba más era haber caído en un engaño tan vil, tan vano, ya eran dos veces en un mismo día.

Al otro día todos se reunieron en la cocina como era costumbre y como era de esperarse salió el tema del evento de ayer.

-_¡Deberían de tener más cuidado!_ – les grito Molly

-_Ojala los hubieras regañado así cuando ¡me dejaron afuera con los gnomos!_

-_Termina tu desayuno Ronald_ – le dijo entre dientes obligándolo a cambiar de tema.

-_Ginny , te noto rara ¿Estás bien?-_ pregunto el

_-Si , solo me duele un poco la cabeza_

No tardaron en terminar el desayuno, cada quien se dirigía a su habitación.

_-¡Hey Ginny!_ –gritó Hermione mientras subían las escaleras

-_Que pasò …_

Antes de que esta pudiera terminar su frase tenía los labios ocupados, le beso comenzó a ponerse intenso hasta que Hermione se separó abruptamente.

-_Espero que se te quite el dolor de cabeza- sentenció _

Ginny se quedo con las palabras en la boca, los ojos parecían platos de la impresión quedándose inmóvil comprobando que los remedios caseros si funcionaban.

***FIN***


End file.
